Ignite the flames
by Takemybreathawayx29
Summary: shane first met mitchie at camp rock when he was 12 and she was 10. she promised to come back next year but never did. shane's left broken and he changes-he turns famous and becomes a jerk.but what if their two worlds collide? will they Ignited old flames
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys!**

**its xxmelodiezacloverxx from youtube with a...smitchie story?**

**what the hell melodie?**

**why smitchie and not jemi?**

**well, these two resons for that one: you can't really do jemi on here it has to be smitchie and two because this idea many only works for smitchie. lol.**

**so enjoy! and if you have a accont on here, review it please.**

**=D**

* * *

Shane Grey wasn't always like he is now. In fact, he used to be the complete opposite. Sweet, caring, polite and kind. But like I said, '_used to_ be.'

_She _changed that 7 years ago, when he was 12 and music was his whole life.

————————

It was his second year of camp rock and if it was anything like last year he knew he was going to have the time of his life. This year he brought his 2 brothers along with him, Nate and Jason. He knew Nate would love it as much as he did last year because Nate loves music just like himself. As for Jason, Shane knew that he'd enjoy just leaving that crappy town for 6 weeks.

"Guys, I'm gonna take a walk around and see if it's the same as last year." He told Jason and Nate who were settling into their shared cabin. They nodded at Shane and he was off. He decided that he'd go to the place he loved the most when he came last year-the lake. He loved the feeling he got knowing that the only thing that mattered for a whole summer was music and freedom.

When he turned off the stone path that led to the lake he was taken back by the sound of singing. It was beautiful. The sound sent butterflies fluttering mad in his stomach. He edged closer to the deck and that's when he saw _her_.

He remembered every little detail about her as if he was staring at a picture. That long silky brown hair that fell freely down the middle of her back. The slight smile she had on her angel like face as she softly sung and played the song he still couldn't get out of his head. That pair of denim shorts and white tank top that seemed to cling to her body, showing off every perfect curve she had-he may only have been 12 but he knew all about turn on's and this was _defiantly_ a huge turn on! But most of all he remembered those eyes. They were chocolate brown but when the sun hit them they showed a slight hint of dark green. He was the type of guy that believed that the eyes were the real turning-heads part of a girl-well; he used to believe that anyways.

He edged his way even closer to her, trying not to disturbed her concentration on hitting every note perfect. But unfortunately for him that deck was made of old wood and liked to make a lot of noise when you stepped on it.

The girl whirled round to look at Shane, startled. Shane held up his hands as if to show peace, "sorry, I heard you singing and I wanted…" his voice trailed off as she started to smile at him.

"Its okay, I just thought that you were going to be that annoying Tess girl. She's really doing my head in!" she explained simply.

Shane stared at her in a trace. That smile was un-like anything he had ever seen and his heart rate started to increase just thinking about it.

She giggled a little at his expression and stood up; shifting her guitar into her other hand and holding out her newly found free hand, "I'm Mitchie Torres."

He looked down at her outstretched hand and shoke it slowly, making sure he held her hand longer then necessary.

Mitchie stared at him for a while as she waited for him to say something but when he didn't she raised her eyebrow slightly, "and you are…?" she suggest helpfully.

He suddenly felt very embarrassed and knew any second know he's cheeks will begin to turn red, "Right! My name! I'm Sh-Shane." He managed to get out without to much difficulty.

She smiled at him. To be honest she found him very interesting and even slightly cute.

Shane stared back at her smile, "so…some time maybe, if your not too busy, do you want to-"he was interrupted by the sound of two boys calling out his name. He closed his eyes frustrated and drew in a deep breath before opening them again and looking at her. "Sorry Mitchie, that's my brothers. I'll see you around?"

She shrugged playfully, "I'm not going anyway for the rest of the summer so sure." She shot him a smile once more which only made Shane want to stay more, but he shoke away that feeling when he heard the calling voices getting closer, "right. See ya Mitchie." He turned around from her and started to walk to Jason and Nate, a wide smile on his lips.

Mitchie stared after him with the same smile too, "see ya Shane." She whispered to herself.

And they did see each other again. They spent all summer together and got very attached to one and other. Singing and playing music together, hanging out by the lakes laughing and getting to know each other and even, one night going to the camp fire together, cuddling under a blanket that hung over their shoulders as they roasted marshmallows and sung joyful songs.

But being so young Shane fell deep. He even thought he was in love-but back then he didn't even know what that meant. But what he did know was that he did like this girl…a lot!

Summer seemed to fly by fast and the days until the end of camp came closer and closer.

----

Mitchie loaded her bags into the back of her dad's car then turned and looked at Shane who was avoiding eye contact completely and just stared at a large rock on the ground, kicking it effortlessly with the toes of his trainer.

"Shane?" Mitchie said in a whisper.

Shane looked up at her slightly and forced a smile, "yeah?"

Mitchie leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on his lips causing him to blush almost instantly, "I'll never forget you Shane."

Shane stared at her dreamily then quickly snapped out it, "me too Mitchie. But I'll see you next summer right?" he said hopefully.

Mitchie smiled that smile that sent Shane's heart into over load and nodded, "of course!"

Shane looked at her with doubt written all over his face, "promise?"

"I promise Shane, I always keep my promises."

That reassured him; he smiled slightly, "Goodbye Mitchie." He said pulling her into his arms. She smiled again, "Goodbye Shane" she replied softly before pulling away and getting into her car.

Shane moved round so he was in next to the window and waved as the engine started up and the car drove away.

"Fucking lying bitch," Shane muttered to himself as he had the flash back of their last day together.

She never came the following summer, or the summer after that, or the summer after that, leaving him broken and changed. He stopped going to camp and vowed never to fall for a girl again because he knew he could do better without some lying chick.

That girl changed him, and not for the better either.

There was a quiet knock on the door which caused Shane to roll his eyes and sit up from his bed, "what?" he hissed annoyed that someone interrupted his moment of peace.

Nate entered the room and shoke his head, "why am I not surprised you'd be here?"

"Erm…maybe that's because this is-wait for it-my room, you dickwipe!" Shane replied rolling his eyes again.

"You were meant to meet us at the recording studio, or did you forget?" he said folding his arms over his chest.

"Oh, was that today? Wow, I'm sorry" he said, completely sarcastic and without a care in the world.

"You know Shane, we're getting sick off your attitude."

"Then go away and cry like the bitch I know you are!" he fell back down on his bed and folded his hands behind his head.

Nate sighed to himself and toke a deep breath, getting ready for what he was about to say, "Me, Jason and even mom have talked it over and we've decided that maybe its time we go back…to, ."

Shane shot up, sitting on his bed glaring at Nate, "you better not be serious, cause if you are then-"

"look, even though I'd love to stand here and chat death threats with you, we've got a plane to catch so grab your purse, leave your attitude and lets go!" Nate smiled to himself for reply so fast and left the room leaving Shane to sulk.

"I hope the plane fucking crashes." He mumbles, anger slowly flowing through his veins as he stands up and storms downstairs.

"You can do this Mitch. Take a few deep breaths and just say it!" Mitchie Torres muttered to herself trying to calm down her nerves. Before her brain could come up with some excuse to turn around and leave this until next summer she knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in." an irritated voice called from inside the room.

Mitchie toke another deep breath and walked into her dad's bedroom-plastering on her famous fake smile, "hey dad." she said trying to calm herself down again.

He glanced up from his computer quickly then turned his attention back to the screen, "what?" he asked.

"Dad…I need to tell you something." She said as she started to pull on her fingers nervously.

"Okay, talk!" he commanded to his daughter.

"I've been saving up my money for 4 years now and I finally have enough to pay for a place in this year's camp rock." She spoke quickly and looked up from her hands to see her father's reaction.

That stopped him. He looked up from the screen and removed his glasses from off his noise and stared at his daughter, "excuse me?"

"I said-" she started but got cut off by her father's loud voice.

"I heard what you said Mitchie! What I meant was, what the fuck?" he yelled at her, rising from his chair.

Mitchie swallowed hard and forced a nervous smile at him.

"We agreed that was a one off! You promised me that after that…_camp_-" he spat out the word in disgust "-you'd forget that whole music thing and actually concentrate on something more important and less time-wasting, such as studying hard to get into Princeton!"

Mitchie toke another deep breath and stood up straight, trying to act braver then she felt, "and I will, all I'm asking is for one summer off."

He laughed a humorless chuckle and shoke his head, "why would you even _want _to go there?"

_It's now or never Mitch. _She thought to herself.

"Because music's my life and I love that 'camp'" she replied.

He stared at her in shock, "no daughter of mine will-" he was cut off by the sounds of a horn outside.

Mitchie shut her eyes tightly, "saved by the bell" she muttered to herself, she turned around and left the room, heading to the hallway where her already packed bag sat patiently waiting.

Her dad stormed after her, "how dare you walk away from me, Mitchie! We're not done talking!"

"Well, I am dad! I'm going to that camp, like it or not!" she put her second back over her shoulder and opened the front door about to step outside.

"Take another step and you can never come back here again!" her dad threatened between gritted teeth,

Mitchie froze for what seemed like a whole minute before she turned her head back and replied, "fine then. I won't come back" With that she grabbed her bag and walked out side and towards the awaiting mini-van.

A tall guy with brown hair and a warm smiled greeted her as she opened the door "hello Mitchie Torres. I'm brown."

She smiled at him as she put her bags beside her, "hey, brown" she replied politely then leaned her head back against her seat as she shut her eyes tight.

She had called brown-the owner of camp rock- and asked him if it would be possible if he could find someway of picking her up, because she knew her dad would react in that way and refuse to take her. Except she didn't plan the whole being kicked out thing but it's okay, she knew her grandparents would more then happily take her in.

Mitchie let out a slight sigh as she stared to smile. This was it. After 7 years of having to ignore the calling of music for _him_ she could finally go back to the one place she knew would accept her. They did the last time she went there.

_Last time._

_Shane._

She promised she'd come back next year. But shoe didn't. She couldn't, her dad wouldn't let her. That doesn't mean she didn't try and convince him to let her go the following year he was just being stubborn.

But, she knew deep drown that he properly forget her. She was 10 and he was 12 it didn't mean anything.

But one thing that made it all worse was that she never even found out his last name! He knew her's so if he wanted to find her that badly he could have. He didn't have an excuse.

But it was only a summer fling between too children. She's grown up now, not necessary physically-I mean, sure, she is a lot taller now and her face has matured a bit but other then that nothing- but mentally. She knows the difference between love and a fling…from watching it on television.

But she knew that it was only a small fling.

It meant nothing,

Well, to one of them at least.

**

* * *

**

**what you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

Shane stared out of the window of their private jet, muttering cuss words to himself. He _really_ wasn't looking forward to this. What right did they have to send him back to the one place he promised he'd never go again? They knew what _she_ did to him and yet, they still want to take him there? And to do what? Change his attitude? He'll change his attitude the same time hell freezes over!

"You know Shane, sulking isn't going to make this all go away." Nate called from the other end of the jet. He was sitting at the very back of the jet with his earplugs securely in his ears.

Shane looked away from the window and glared at Nate. He would've made a smart ass comment but he saw his earphones so he settled with just flipping him off instead.

_Hello, this is your captain speaking, we will be Toronto, Canada in less then five minutes. _

Shane rolled his eyes as he stared out the window again. At least he knew one thing for sure; he'd never see that _girl_ again. She was more then likely sitting at home playing board games with her family while they discussed her future.

"Bitch" he muttered to himself.

Brown flicked on a switch which immediately filled the room with a bright light, as he led Mitchie into her cabin. Her eyes scanned the room as a soft smile appeared on her lips, after 7 long years she finally felt at home again.

"okay, so this is your cabin. You don't need to remember times for meals, just listen out for the very loud and slightly annoying warning bell. Your first Class starts at 10am, after they have stopped severing breakfast. And finally, here-" he handed Mitchie a folded piece of white paper "-is all the classes you are taking. If you need anything else don't hesitate to ask, okay?"

Mitchie shot brown a warm smile and nodded, "Okay. Thank you brown." Brown nodded and smiled back and left Mitchie to unpack her things.

Mitchie toke a better look at the room and realized this was the room she had last time she came here. She smiled a little wider seeing the carving she made on the wall.

_I__'ll let my music take me where my heart wants to go. MT _

She pulled the bag off her shoulder and put it on the large wooden bed. She unzipped it slowly and brought out a picture. It was a picture of two children-one about ten and the other about 12. They had warm smiles on their glowing faces as they embraced each other tightly.

She remembered asking Shane's older brother to take the picture and seeing the smile on Shane's face when he was around her, he didn't refuses.

She couldn't remember his name, or his other brother's name but she remembered them treating her like family for the whole summer. Thinking about it now, besides her grandparents- who she never really saw- they were the only people who really treated her like family. Her mother died when she was young and her dad got so absorbed in his jobs that the only time he spoke to Mitchie is when he was either criticizing her or discussing her future. _Thank god,_ she thought to herself. _It's a good thing I don't have to worry about him anymore…at least not for a few months._

Suddenly she heard a loud and energetic knock on her door. Mitchie walked over to the cabin door, her eyebrows coming together in confusion, wondering who would be knocking-she doesn't know anybody- as she opened the door.

Standing there with her hands on her hips and a wide smile on her lips was a girl with light brown hair that fell in ringlets on her shoulders, she was wearing bright blue faded skinny jeans, a yellow graphic t-shirt that had a picture of a rock and the word "_**on**_" at the bottom, and yellow converses. She looked Mitchie up and down and nodded slowly, "great!" she said her smile only growing bigger, "you don't look like a bitch so I'll introduce myself, I'm Caitlin Geller and from now on, your camp BFF!" she held her hand out towards Mitchie.

Mitchie giggles lightly and shoke her hand, "I'm Mitchie Torres."

"Nice to meet ya. Now, down to business, Do you wanna hear the goss that's spilling from every campers lips?" she raised an eye brow dramatically.

Mitchie shrugged, "sure. Why not? What's the 'goss?'"

"Well, do you know…connect 3?" Mitchie opened her mouth to answer her question but Caitlin continued, "well, rumor has it that they are going to be spending the summer here at camp rock! So you know what means?" Mitchie once again tried to answer but Caitlin continued to ramble on, "that means, Nate's going to be lonely all summer and I'll have to help that loneliness go away." She squealed a little as she clapped her hands together and jumped up and down.

Mitchie stared at her slightly amused before speaking, "well, I take it you have a little crush on the youngest brother?"

Caitlin stopped jumping and looked at Mitchie in pure shock, "'a little crush!?' how can you even say that! Its _way_ more then _a little_ crush!"

Mitchie held her hands up in defense as she smiled at her, "my bad, sorry."

Caitlin nodded with a smug look on her hyper face, "and so you should be! I'll see ya around Mitchie, I've got to set into my own cabin then get some much needed beauty sleep. I'm beat!" She wiggled her fingers at her in a very unusual wave and before Mitchie could reply she was already running down the path to her cabin.

Mitchie shook her head while giggling softly to herself.

_This years going to better then last time. _

She looked at her watch: 10: 30pm.

Mitchie let out a yawn which she covered with her hand. "I'll unpack now then I can go to bed." She muttered to herself.

10 minutes she had put everything in the right places so she opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of light blue silk pajama bottoms and matching tank top then she walked into the bathroom to get changed for bed.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Shane muttered as he opened the door to his cabin. He talked Nate and Jason into letting him have a cabin of his own. _Dumb shits,_ Shane thought to himself.

He stared at his '_room'. _Shane scoffed at the thought,_ room? My fucking closets bigger then this!_

He looked at his bed which was at least 3 sizes smaller then his one at home. He shook his head and sat down on it. He felt something vibrate in his jean pocket so he leaned back, lifting his ass off the bed so he could reach his mobile.

_One unread message: from Taylor. _

_Oh great, _he thought to himself before opening to message.

_**Taylor:**__ bby? Where R U? I stopped by UR house and UR maid told me U'd left 4 the summer. Y didn't U tell me? I'm meant 2 B UR GF after all! _

Shane scoffed at the back of his throat and rolled his eyes-he hated text speak- and punched in his reply.

_**Shane: **__girlfriend? Where the fuck did you get that idea from? Shane gray doesn't have girlfriends. He has bed buddies._

_**Taylor**__: bed buddies? But we've never slept together! Were U cheating on me? _

Shane rolled his eyes one more time before replying-ignoring her first statement.

_**Shane**__: how the fuck can I cheat on you if we're not dating?! Dumb bitch. _

Shane put his phone back in his pocket, planning to ignore any more texts from her.

_Bed buddies._

The words ran through Shane's head. Yeah sure, that's what he tells every girl he's with but the truth is…Shane gray is a virgin. Though he'll never admit it. Why would he? He's _Shane gray!_

The sun peaked out from behind a cloud, through Mitchie's slightly open curtains and shone brightly into Mitchie sleepy eyes, waking her up almost instantly. She squinted her eyes and rolled over to escape the sun's rays. She closed her eyes again and tried to get back to sleep only to be disturbed by the sound of a very loud and very annoying warning bell. "Brown wasn't kidding about that god damn bell." She mumbled to herself as she sat up on the bed and stretched her arms.

She sat there for a few moments before a smile started to appear on her lips. Today was her first official day at camp rock.

That woke her up completely.

She pulled the covers off her body and hopped out of bed and heading to her fully stocked chest of drawers. She opened them and after a few moments of deciding she pulled out her dark denim shorts, white graphic t-shirt that read _"no music, no life. __**KNOW**__ music, __**KNOW**__ life."_ And a little black waistcoat with her black converses. She pulled a brush through her hair and let it hang freely down her back.

She looked in the mirror and shrugged at her refection. She didn't _hate_ what she saw but she didn't like it much either.

With a deep breath she made her way to the dinner hall.

Mitchie held a plate of two slices of buttered covered toast in her hand as she looked around for a place to sit. Every girl-and even some guys- in the hall was whispering among their self as they kept glancing at a table in the back of the hall. She followed everyone's gaze.

She spotted a girl with curly brown hair that hung to her shoulders sitting with her back to her talking to someone. Mitchie narrowed her eyes and tried to see who she was talking to. NATE GRAY! Mitchie approached that table slowly and tapped the girl's shoulder.

Caitlin turned around and looked up at Mitchie, "Mitch! Come sit with us." Mitchie shrugged and sat opposite Nate, she smiled nervously. She couldn't help it. She'd never been this close to a rock star before.

Nate looked at Mitchie and smiled, "I'm Nate gray, and you are…?"

Mitchie starred at him a little longer until she mentally shoke her self, "I'm M-M-Mitchie Torres." She stuttered, mentally kicking herself for being so pathetic.

Bells started to ring in Nate's head. Mitchie Torres? Where had he heard that name before? He shoke himself and pushed that thought aside as he smiled at her, "nice to meet you, Mitchie."

"So Nate, what exactly made you come back to camp rock after all these years? Not that I'm complaining, just wondering." Caitlin cut in making Mitchie rip her gaze away from the rock stars face to a glowing Caitlin.

Nate smiled warming at Caitlin before replying, "Sibling problems."

"Hey! I'm not that bad am I?" Jason said slightly insulted as he sat down beside Nate. Mitchie looked at him. _I'm sitting with _two_ rock stars? Whoa! When did I get lucky? _She thought to herself.

Nate looked at him and rolled his eyes, "you can be but your not the reason we came here are we?" he turned to look at Mitchie and Caitlin, "Mitchie, Caitlin this is Jason. Jase, this is Mitchie and Caitlin" he introduced pointing to them in turn.

Jason nodded and smiled at them before his face started to fill with realization, "oh! You meant Shane!"

Nate rolled his eyes and shook his head slowly.

Caitlin decided that this would be a good time to speak up again, "talking of Shane, where is he?"

Nate shrugged as if he really couldn't care less then turned his attention to his food, picking up a piece of egg with his fork before mumbling, "probably sulking."

Mitchie toke the last bit of her toast which she had been nibbling on as they all talked, she stood up making the three of them look at her, "I'm going to get ready for my first class. I'll see you guys later?" she asked with a slight smile on her face.

Caitlin nodded at her and smiled, "see ya buddy!"

Mitchie giggled lightly and walked out of the dinner hall and towards the deck.

Okay, so maybe she lied a little bit. She was going to get ready for her fast class, which was dance but first she just wanted to see if the only place that she felt so comfortable last time was still the same.

When the deck came into sight she smiled to herself and nodded slowly, "I'll come back later." She made a mental note of it before turning round and heading to her cabin.

Brown stood over Shane's bed as he slept soundlessly, "aww, look at the cute little rock star" he muttered softly to himself. He shrugged and leant down a little so his lips was just above Shane's ear, he drew in a deep breath before shouting into Shane's ear, "rise and shine rock star!"

The rude awakening caused Shane to roll violently off the side of the bed and hit his head against the wooden flooring, "what the fuck!?" he screamed at brown as he sat up rubbing his throbbing head.

Brown shrugged, "your mother said if you don't wake up when you're meant to I have to wake you up like that."

Shane narrowed his eyes into a death glare as he stood up, "you tell my mother that she can shove that up her ass hole!"

Brown shrugged again, "fine, but I don't think she'll be too happy with that though." Shane scoffed. "Okay, you have to get ready. Your first class starts in 20 minutes." Brown said before handed Shane a folder.

Shane stared at the folder then up at him, "my first what?"

"Class. You didn't honestly think you were going to sleep the summer away did you?" brown tutted dramatically as he shoke his head, "poor little rock star. Sorry matey, you've got to work this summer. Teaching our fine camper's how to _move_ like a rock star"

Shane looked at him in disbelief, "you've got to be kidding me?"

Brown placed a hand on Shane's tensed shoulder, "don't worry Shane, Nate and Jason are working too."

Shane shrugged away from his grip, not saying a word.

Brown sighed and toke the hint, "get ready Shane. You only have 18 minutes now" With that he left Shane's room.

Shane looked down at the folder now in his hands and opened it. The first page was a list of names of his first class.

He shook his head.

He was going to fucking kill Nate and Jason for-

His thoughts were interrupted as he stared down a name on the page.

_Mitchie Torres_

No it couldn't be the same girl. It just couldn't be. Why would _she_ show up now? The same year he comes back. He refused to believe it's the same girl.

He threw the folder onto his bed and headed to the bathroom-taking a shower and getting reading for the shit day he had ahead of him.

* * *

**hello my lovely's! **

**so here is the second chapter of ignited the flame and i'm kinda happy with it!**

**okay, so this story is marked as M for a resons-bad Language, possiable violence and possible sex.**

**lol.**

**the last one deepens if i can stop laughing long enough to finish it. so you've been warned!**

**thank you all SOOOOOOOOOO much for the 4 reviews on the last chapter, maybe 4 more?**

**random question: what's your fave song of the moment.**

**my answer: mine is "secret" by maroon 5, check it out, it's amazing!**

**love you all so much for the support.**

**melodie.**

**xoxoxox**


	3. Chapter 3

Mitchie entered a large wooden cabin that was now used as the dance room. Their were already quite a few campers in there stretching off, one of whom being Tess Tyler. She remembered Tess from her first year of camp rock. Back then, even though she may have been only 10 she was a bitch in the making and everyone could see it._ I hope she's nicer now, _Mitchie hoped to herself.

She looked around the room and spotted Caitlin stretching off her arms at the back of the room. Mitchie made her way over with a smile on her lips, "hey Caitlin." She greeted causally. Caitlin turned around and smiled at Mitchie, wider then the first time.

"Hey buddy! You shouldn't have ran off, Nate is really interesting to talk to."

"Sorry, but I didn't think wearing denim and a tank top would be good for dancing. I could do without a major wedgy, thank you very much!"

Mitchie had changed into a pair of black 'juicy' track suit pants with a baggy white t-shirt that hung freely off her left shoulder, exposing her white tank top slightly.

Caitlin held her hands up and nodded, "I hear ya girly, never where denim when you plan to dance, been there, not pretty." She cringed dramatically.

Suddenly the door opened roughly, causing the door to slam into the wall behind as a very pissed looking rock star walked into the room.

All the girls started to whisper among their self's, well all except Mitchie and Caitlin who only looked at each other with raised eyebrows before looking back at the rock star.

Shane held the folder in his hands tightly as he scanned through the names once more.

_Mitchie Torres._

Shane slammed the folder shut and shoke himself, he'll find out who she is in a minute, after he starts teaching this class of wanna-be's.

"Okay, as most of you already know, I'm Shane grey and as most of you can guess, I _really_ don't want to be here. So let's get this started. Try to keep up." Before the class could object Shane pressed the button for the radio and broke out into a very complexed dance routine, involving spins, small jumps and a lot of difficult foot work.

Some of the class tried-and failed- at following his instruction while a handful picked it up pretty easy, but only one girl got every move correct.

Once Shane had finished showing them the begging of the difficult routine he turned and pointed at a girl in the back row. Shane had been watching her and noticed she followed without any difficulty-which to be honest, pissed him off a little.

"What's your name?" he said, trying to control his heavy breathing.

"Mitchie…Torres, why?"

Shane stared at her in shock. _That_ was Mitchie Torres? But it couldn't be, she looked to damn similar to _her!_ How could he not have noticed the similarity she had to the small 10 year old that no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop thinking about?

Shane suddenly realized that the whole class was watching him, awaiting his next move. His original plan was to tell every camper he taught that they were great so he wouldn't have to help them but he couldn't let Mitchie leave.

"Have you ever danced before? Because you have the rhythm of a fucking 4 year old!"

The class broke out into soft giggles and whispers as they watched Mitchie's face fall.

Mitchie stared at him in slight shock. She knew that she was a okay dancer, she knew that she could do all the moves people threw at her, she'd been practicing dancing for 7 years, staying up late watching dance DVD that she spent her pocket money on. She knew she wasn't perfect but she also knew she had rhythm!

Her blood started to boil a little as she starred at the smirking rock stars face, "_excuse me? I've _been dancing for over 7 years! How do you know that it isn't_ you _who has rhythm troubles?"

The class broke out in slight gasps and giggles.

Shane opened his mouth to respond when the bell rang to symbolize lunch. "Everyone can go" he said between gritted teeth as he glared at Mitchie.

The class started to pack up all their belongs and made their way out one by one.

Mitchie grabbed her stuff too and started to leave when she felt a harsh grip on her arm, holding her back.

"Not you" Shane hissed.

Mitchie shrugged her arm away from him, "since when did _everyone_ not include me?"

"The same moment you insulted me." Shane responded.

Tess, who was hoping to stay behind so she could talk-flirt-with Shane, walked up to him slowly, swinging her hips-ass-from side to side.

Shane looked at the approaching Tess and rolled his eyes, "everyone includes you Tess."

Tess looked at him slightly insulted and left, after shooting Mitchie a death glare. Mitchie giggled softly to herself, the sound lacking humor, _"dumb bitch"_ she muttered to herself as she walked back into the dance cabin.

Shane followed her and stared to look at her up and down. Except the whole being taller and maturing, she was a spitting image of the 10 year old who changed him that summer. She had the same long brown hair that still hung smoothly down her back, if not slightly shorter, the same curvy body that now he could realize is a huge turn on, and the same heavenly brown eyes. Shane mental shoke himself of the lust he was beginning to feel towards her and turned his expression into a tight glare.

Mitchie starred at him crossed armed, she spotted him checking her out but knew that was just a guy thing so let it slide, "are you going to say anything or can I leave now?" she hissed.

His glare became colder. Never had anyone spoke to him like that, better yet, in front of a crowd of people. "next time you get told things that you don't like- and from the look of you, you better get used to it-don't take it out on me, got that?"

Mitchie curved her eye brow, "is that a threat?"

Shane toke a few steps towards her, closing the gap between their bodies slowly, "insult me again and find out." He said before getting in her face.

Mitchie put her palm on his chest and shoved him away from her, "_me_ insult _you_? Hah! Don't insult me and I won't have to."

Shane shrugged effortlessly, "only telling the truth. Don't like it? Tough! Welcome to the real world, princess."

"The truth, huh?" Mitchie mused before pulling off her large over shirt reviling the tight white tank top she was wearing before. "I can dance better then those shit moves anyway."

Shane, being the guy he is couldn't help but check her out. _Shit_, he thought silently to himself, _if this is the same Mitchie, wow, she's grown up sexy_! He quickly shoke himself and nodded slowly,"prove it then"

Mitchie nodded, pushed away any nerves she had and pressed play on the CD player. As the up beat melody began to flow through the room, Mitchie moved with it gracefully and beautifully. She did every move she had planed out in her head perfectly. She performed moves that we're ranging in the difficulty from easy little spins to harder jumps into flawless positions and shapes. She ended her routine with a smirk on her lips and breathing heavy.

Shane was impressed-more then impressed, he was stunned. But as soon as she finished he folded his arms over his chest and scoffed, "yep. Just like I thought. Your just another cocky wanna-be!" he spat the words at her as he continued, "your going to get so far with that attitude." Sarcasm dripping from his tongue.

Mitchie picked her shirt off the floor and looked at him. She wasn't cocky, in fact the complete opposite. She lacked all confidence but she never let anyone see that vulnerable side of her so she raised her eyebrow at him, "but, you got far with that attitude, so why can't I?" she ended in a smirk.

He narrowed his eyes into a glare again, "watch it Torres."

She laughed without humor once more, "you know Shane gay, or whatever your name is, I know all about your little attitude problem and sure, maybe it does scare other people but to me, I just find it slightly pathetic."

Shane had, had enough. She was seriously beginning to piss him off. He grabbed hold of her bare shoulders and pushed her against the wall that was behind her, he leaned his face in towards her and hissed quietly, "I said, watch it Torres."

Mitchie narrowed her own eyes, "back away now before I knee you in your precious _little _rock star nuts."

At that moment Shane knew that this couldn't be _her_. The Mitchie Torres he'd _known_ was sweet and wouldn't even hurt a spider, even though she was scarred if them with a burning passion. In fact, Shane had decided, he didn't like this girl at all!

_Hah! "Don't like this girl" my ass! You can't deny the huge sexual tension your feeling towards her. _A small voice in the back of Shane's mind whispered,_ holding her bare skinny shoulder in your hand while her beautiful brown eyes bore into yours, and not to mention how close your bodies are to each other._

Shane shoke himself again and let go of Mitchie's shoulders. "Fuck off." He muttered coldly to her as he stormed out the cabin.

Shane couldn't deny how much she turned him on. He hated him self for letting a bitch like her feel this way. He stormed off to his own cabin, kicking anything that came in his way, such as wooden post's, bins, large rocks and even table legs. He couldn't feel any pain as he was too confused and pissed off to even care.

* * *

Mitchie stared after the pissed off rock star and screamed, "I hate you!" after she knew he'd left.

How dare he insult her? What right did he have? He may be famous, and he may think the world revolves around himself but he needs to snap out of it before someone _slaps_ him out of it.

And Mitchie was getting more and more tempted.

She pulled back on her baggy sweat top and looked down at her watch. Great. Shane had just cost her 20 minutes of lunch time. She stormed out of the wooden dance cabin and into the canteen. She looked around and spotted Caitlin sitting at the back with Jason and Nate.

At least Shane wasn't joining them.

Mitchie walked over to the buffet and saw that most of the food was already gone so she picked up one half of a ham and cheese sandwich and walked over to Caitlin, sitting down opposite her and next to Nate.

Nate looked at Mitchie with a smirk on his face, "I heard that you put my brother in his place. Well, good on ya, it saves me doing it."

Mitchie forced a smile and nodded, "yeah, I guess I did but I doubt it got past that huge ego of his. How can you be so nice when he's suck a…._jerk!?"_ she asked taking a bite of the sandwich.

Nate looked around as if to make sure no one will hear him and leaned in dramatically, "do you wanna hear a secret?" he whispered.

Caitlin nodded enthusiastically, "sure. Even though I have very lose lips I promise I'll try hard to keep it."

Nate shot her a smile then whispered, "Shane wasn't always a jerk."

Mitchie laughed with a very low amount of humor and muttered against her sandwich, "I find that hard to believe."

Jason, who was being surprisingly quiet for once, decided to speak up, "No, it's true! I remember when we all used to go down to park and play catch together." His voice trailed off as he looked into space, remembering the old days with a slight smile on his face.

Nate looked at him and shoke his head then continued, "I know it's pretty hard to believe but it's 100% true. He came here about 7 years ago and met this girl."

Mitchie immediately froze and looked at Nate with sudden interest, "and what happened?"

Nate shrugged a little bit, "I don't know everything that happened but from what little information I managed to squeezes out of him, the girl and himself really hit it off and Shane thought that he fell in love-even though at the time he was only about 12-and so anyways when they had to go their separate ways the girl promised Shane she'd come back the following year but she never did. Shane came back 3 more years, hoping that, that girl will show up but she never did. Then after that he just stopped being so open about his feelings and stopped being friendly and turned into the ass hole we all know and have to live with now"

Caitlin looked at him a little shocked, "wow. I know this is going to sound really wired but I think I feel sorry for him. I mean, come on, if that really is what happened then that girl sounds like a total bitch!"

"but what if the girl wasn't aloud to come back? what if she tired and tired to get her dad to let her come back but he just kept saying no and, "concentrate on the more important things, such as school!" Mitchie stood up defensibly causing Nate, Caitlin and Jason to look at her slightly shocked.

"Mitchie-" Caitlin began but Mitchie cut her off.

"And what if that little girl spent those summers's wishing she could come back to that camp! The same camp that, that one little finally felt like she belonged! She tired! She wanted to come back! She really did!" she screamed at them, anger tears beginning to form in her brown eyes.

Nate's eyes widened in shock, "oh my god! You're _her_!"

Mitchie didn't reply, she wanted answer. She pushed her chair out aggressively and stormed to Shane's cabin.

* * *

Shane stormed into his cabin and began to kick anything he could find. He didn't even know why he was so pissed off. Oh wait; yeah he did, that fucking bitch, _Mitchie Torres!_ What right does she have to walk into that cabin and be so…amazing! "Urg! Shut up!" he screamed angry at his thought's as he kicked the leg of his wooden bed.

But she is amazing! The way she moves along to every beat perfectly, the way she gracefully performed every difficult move without hesitation or messing up. How could something so amazing be such a pain in the ass?

Shane ran his fingers through his thick black hair, frustrated as he knots his fingers into the roots.

And then that tension? What the hell was that about? They were insulting each other one moment then he suddenly just wanted to…kiss her?

And then there was the whole, _her_ issue. How can she look so much like _her_, have the same name but be completely different? The Mitchie Torres he knew was sweet and caring and kind and-

_Are you forgetting something Shane? _The small voice whispered again. _When she was like that so were you. You changed, so did you ever think that she could change to?_

Shane shut his eye's tight, but the moment he did there was a loud banging on his door. He sighed frustrated again.

Should have known the moment that I get peace I'd get disturbed. He thought to himself.

He stood up and slowly made his way to the door, making sure that they have to wait.

When he opened the door he was greeted by a girl with one hand on her hip and impatiently tapping the toe of her worn out converse. The girl shot his a sarcastic smile, "Hey there Shaney boy."

Shane rolled his eyes at her, "what do you want Mitchie?"

She pushed past him and sat down on his bed, crossing her legs over and staring up at him, "we need to talk."

"Yeah, sure of course you can come in Mitchie. Make yourself right at home." He muttered sarcastically before turning back to her, "about what? Cause to be honest I really don't want to waste my time chatting with some wanna-be bitch."

She narrowed her eyes at him and opened her mouth to insult him but quickly shut it and shoke her head, "I'm not here to argue. I'm here for answers."

"Yes. No. maybe. I don't know. Ask again later. There, There were lots of answers for you, take your pick. Now piss off Mitchie."

Mitchie rolled her eyes at him and shoke her head, "Shane I want to talk about-" she was cut off by the warning bell telling you that your next class is starting now. Mitchie sighed and stood up, "come to my cabin after sun set, we need to talk."

Shane bowed sarcastically at her, "of course, ma'am. Anything you say."

Mitchie shoke her head at his immaturity and started to walk towards the cabin door, "grow up. And I'm sure you want answer too. Maybe about why my name is the same as that girl you met here 7 years ago?" she raised her eyebrow and Shane eyes widened. "Yeah, that's what I thought." She nodded slowly and opened his door after repeating: "come to my cabin after sun set." Then she left.

* * *

**DUN DUN DAH!**

**lol. so what do you think is going to happen next.**

**i'm going to be 100% honest with you, i didn't read over this so it could be/is really crap!**

**review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mitchie starred down at her spaghetti Bolognese as she slowly twisted her fork in circles, anti-clockwise then clockwise. Her mind was whirling and she couldn't stop it. The same thought kept coming into her head and each time she tried to think of something else it would come back.

_Shane_

Never in a million years would she have thought that the boy she met at camp when she was 10, the boy who she fell head over heels for, the boy who she had her first kiss with- could in fact have been Shane gray. That same Shane gray that not even a week ago she'd been in her best friend, sierra's bedroom and sung along to one of his songs.

But then again, never in a million years did she think she'd ever be back at camp rock.

Caitlin looked over at Mitchie, concern and worry thick in her eyes. Mitchie had been starring down at her plate for over 20 minutes, and not once had she said a word or even ate any of her food. Caitlin waved her hand slowly in front of Mitchie's face, "Mitch? You okay?" she asked softly as Nate's voice began to trail off as him and Jason ended their conversation and directed their attention to Mitchie.

Mitchie slowly dragged her eyes up from her plate and onto the face of her worried friend, she forced on her famous-fake smile, "I'm fine. Just not feeling to good, you know? Must have been that bag of chips I ate earlier. Well, that teaches me to take a bag without asking." Mitchie let out a small laugh as she quickly glanced outside and saw the sun was already setting slowly into the sky before looking back at Caitlin, "you know what? I think I'm going to go to my cabin and get some rest. I'm sure I'll be fine in the morning."

As Mitchie began to stand up so did Nate, "I'll walk you too your cabin, if you want?" Nate said softly. Mitchie looked down at Caitlin just in time to see her expression fall a little bit into a different look. Jealously maybe? Mitchie mentally shoke herself. _It couldn't be jealously, theres nothing to be jealous of_, she thought to herself. She looked back at Nate and smiled at him slightly before nodding slowly, "thanks Nate." Mitchie looked at Jason and Caitlin, "I'll see you guys at breakfast. Save me a space okay?" Jason nodded and shot Mitchie a _'feel better soon'_ look while Caitlin just jerked her chin up to show yes-barley able to show the same bright attitude that she normally does.

* * *

"So, answer me a question Mitchie." Nate said softly to Mitchie as they decided to take a different and longer route back to her cabin. The route they toke went along the long lake that at this time of day looked beautiful as the sun's setting reflected onto the calm blue waters. Nate had his hands in his pockets as he starred at Mitchie, waiting for her approval. Mitchie looked up from pulling nervously on her fingers and looked at a patient looking Nate, she nodded slowly and Nate continued, "So, first, obviously is the question, are you the girl that Shane met here seven years ago?"

Mitchie looked back down her fingers as she replied, barley above a whisper, "I think I might be." Nate's eyebrows pulled together in confusion, causing Mitchie to explain, "I did come here 7 years ago, I did meet a boy called Shane but it may just be coincidence." She looked up again at Nate's face as a slow smile appeared on his lips.

"And do you honestly believe that it's just a coincidence?"

Mitchie sighed silently to herself as she turned off the grass path and onto the deck, sitting down with her legs hanging above the water and her arms folded on the wooden post. Nate sat beside her in the same way as he waited for her to answer him.

"No, I don't believe that it's a coincidence." Mitchie looked up and at the sun setting view directly in front of them, "but I have to believe that. I mean look at me Nate. I'm Mitchie Torres. A loser, a…nobody. But he's…_the_ Shane grey! Rock star, girl magnet, a _somebody!"_ she looked back at Nate, sadness filling her eyes, "plus, I'm the one who's to blame for turning him into a jerk, he wouldn't want me anyway."

Nate looked at Mitchie as he shoke his head slowly, "of course he wants you Mitchie! He changed _because_ he wants you! But trust me, he'll never admit it to your face." Mitchie let out a soft giggle as a tear slid down her face and fell into the water below.

Nate hesitated but slowly put his arm around her shoulder's, pulling her into him hoping to comfort her.

Something happened to Nate as he did so. Something warm and magical happened inside of him. He felt…wired, strange….happy. He looked over at Mitchie as she looked at the sun set. The reflection from the sun bounced off the lake and shone onto her face, lighting it up in a way that made his heart begin to beat faster. Her eyelashes were long and delicate as they softly flattered opened and shut slowly as she continued starring at the view. Her long lose hair was blowing gracefully as the breeze danced around her face. _She's beautiful,_ Nate thought to himself. He quickly shoke himself and pulled away from her, standing up as fast as he could. Mitchie looked up at him concerned, "are you okay?"

Nate drew in a deep breath and nodded, "I'm fine. I just remembered I have to…call my mum. You know the time difference and all. And you have to get back to your cabin and rest so I think it's time that we go now." He spook quickly as he shot her a nervous smile. Mitchie looked at him for a short well before nodding her head slowly, "yeah, I do need to get back to my cabin. Thanks" she stood up slowly and wiped her denim shorts down with her hands.

Nate couldn't help himself as he admired her perfect body. She'd changed back into the clothes she wore this morning, the clothes that fit her almost like glove, showing off every faultless curve she had.

_Stop it now Nate! Mitchie is Shane's! The same way Shane is Mitchie's! Back off! _He shouted silently to himself. "I'll see you at breakfast." Before Mitchie could reply Nate had already walked away as fast as he could.

Mitchie didn't move for a while as she added up what just happened in her head, one thing was for sure, something was up with Nate. Something Nate had just said stood out in her mind.

"_I just remembered I have to…call my mum. You know the time difference and all." _

_Time difference?_ There is no time difference between here and LA, and even if there was it wouldn't affect it that much because it would only be different in minutes. Mitchie shook herself as she realized the sun had set and soon Shane would be arriving at her cabin, looking for the same thing she was. _Answers._

* * *

Nate closed the door to his cabin quickly then stopped and leant back against it, taking some deep breaths. _What was happening?_ He thought to himself. The last time he got those feelings inside of him was with miley Stewart, his former girlfriend. He loved miley with all his heart the same way she loved him but even he couldn't stop the accident.

He quickly shoke himself of that thought and drew in a few more breaths. How could she have that affect on him? She was just like every other girl he's met her at the camp except for one small but very important thing.

_Shane. _

Mitchie was off limits, he knew that. Nate made it his own duty to be the perfect brother and perfect brothers don't go after their brothers ex girlfriends.

_Oh come on Nate. Mitchie and Shane never even dated. So they had one summer together, so what! That doesn't make Mitchie off limits it just means that her and Shane have slight history. If you want her, get her. _

"Are you going to stand there with your eyes closed forever?" a voice called from across the room. Nate's eyes shot open to see Jason sitting there starring at him with the look he always has on his face; confusion. Nate smiled a little at him and made his way over to Jason's bed, sitting down next to Jason.

"My eyes are open, happy now?"

Jason nodded with his energetic smile plastered on his face. Nate chuckled lightly. Jason wasn't really the brightest bulb in the shed but he meant well, something Nate appreciates while Shane just insults.

* * *

Mitchie peaked out of her curtains and saw that it was completely dark outside except for the little lamp that was on the porch of the cabin. But even that was enough to make out everything outside. She closed the curtains and walked over to her bed, letting out a sigh as she hit her bed. Today had been draining, and eye opening. If Shane did decided to show up-which she highly doubted as the time ticked away-then every blank that she had to do with him would be filled in.

_What will come out of this if he is 'the' Shane?_

The question hit Mitchie with surprise. What _will_ come out of this? _Realization?_ Sure. _Answers?_ Of course_. A chance to pick up where they left off 7 years ago?_ More then likely not.

_But what if Shane what's to pick up where you left off?_

Mitchie picked up her pillow and buried her face into it, letting out a scream. The answer to that question she knew she'd never get. The truth was if it did lead that way Mitchie would love to pick up where they left off. The laughs, the meaningful chats but most of all the music. They spent all summer singing along to their favorite songs and even writing one themselves.

* * *

It was getting close to midnight and Shane still hadn't showed up. Mitchie sighed and shoke her head, "guess he isn't coming." She stood up slowly and walked over to her draws, picking up her pajamas and heading to her bathroom when she heard a loud knock on her door which caused her to jump and drop her Pajamas on the wooden floor. she rushed over to the door and opened it, her eyes narrowed a little, "you couldn't have come any earlier?"

Shane shrugged effortless as he pushed past her, "not that it's any of your business but I got caught in something."

Mitchie let out a slight laugh, which- of course- lacked humor, "you're at a camp, what could you possibly get caught up with?"

"sleeping." Shane replied with a smirk on his lips as he sat down on her cream colored bed.

Mitchie shook her head and shut the door, then bent down to pick up the pajamas she dropped on the floor. Shane, being the guy he is couldn't stop himself from once again checking her out. As she bent to the floor her top lifted the tiniest bit, exposing her tan skin in the slightest bit. But even that started to make Shane's hormones aroused. Shane drew in a deep breath and tried to tare his gaze away from her exposed skin but he couldn't.

_Damn it Shane! Look away! NOW! _

As if answering his thought Mitchie stood up, pulling her shirt down as she did so causing Shane to have to look away. She put the pajamas back in the drawers before turning around and facing Shane, folding her arms across her chest.

Shane starred at her for a while waiting for her to speak but when she didn't he just smacked his knee and began to stand, "well, if all we're going to do is sit here starring at each other I'd rather go back to bed."

Mitchie held her hand up to him make him stop, "ask what you want."

Shane sat back down again slowly as his eyes narrowed into a slight glare, "I have nothing to ask. I know everything I want to know, so you ask away."

Mitchie let out a slight groan, "stop being so stubborn, Shane. I know you want to know the truth, so just ask me!"

This time Shane narrowed his eyes into his full, world famous death glare as his voice became low and husky, "I don't need to know the truth because I already know it. If you are _the_ Mitchie Torres I met here 7 years ago then I defiantly know the truth, and if your not then I'm just wasting my time." he started to stood up again when he felt Mitchie's touch on his upper arm as her eyes narrowed a little too. She spoke between a clutched jaw, "I _am_ that Mitchie Torres and you _don't_ know anything. Your not as smart as you think you are, Shane." Shane scoffed and Mitchie continued in a harsh tone, throwing her hands up in the air as if in defeat, "fine Shane! Tell me what you know. Because I can almost bet my life savings that it's wrong."

Shane made another sound at the back of his throat causing Mitchie to glare at him. looked straight into her eyes as he hissed at her, "I know that, that one summer you managed to get a poor and stupid ass little boy to fall head over heels for you and have the time of his life whenever he was even _close_ to you. I know that, that one summer you made a worthless promise to that little boy who was stupid enough to believe it. I know that you got into that car and never looked back. but one thing I know for sure is that-" he started to edge closer to Mitchie, forcing her to back up and hit a wall, he lowered his voice into a hushed whisper that still was cold and heartless, "-that broken little boy changed because of _you_. He's no longer the same stupid ass, dumb shit that used to believe that when you make a promise you have to keep it. Oh no, that little boy grew up into a guy who looks back now at that stupid, lying bitch with hate and anger instead of love. Now, Mitchie Torres, tell me, am I wrong?"

Mitchie's eyes widened slightly as she starred into the eyes of Shane. The Shane she used to know, whose eyes were always filled with happiness and joy but are now glazed over with pure…hate. She didn't understand why but staring at the changed boy in front of her made her eye chocolate brown eyes begin to glisten with tears. She tried to blink them away and keep the same strong glare she had on him but it started to get harder and harder.

After a few moments of silent, broken glaring, Mitchie finally tore her eyes away from Shane and whispered, "Yes."

"Yes? Yes to fucking what!?" Shane snapped at her.

"You're wrong about something's, Shane." She whispered back, trying to regain the shield she had put up. The shield that made her look strong and confederate, when really hiding behind it she was vulnerable and weak. She swallowed back the lump that had started to form in her throat as she continued, "Yes, I did make a promise that I broke. But you've got hear my side of the story Shane." She paused as she watched his face, seeing if he was going to object or interrupt her but he said nothing. He remand with the same fixed glare on his face but his eyes had some how got softer. As if a tiny little part of the anger was fading away as he awaited her next words, "I tried to come back, Shane. I really did. Believe me. Because just like that 'little boy' I fell for him too. I mean, sure we were young but what we had was something…-" she paused again as she searched for the right word to describe it, "_magical_! It was as if, for those ten years before camp rock there was a hole inside of me. A hole that kept digging at me but however hard I tried the hole wouldn't go away. Then I met that little boy and he filled it. As if…he was my missing piece. As if…we were meant for something, special. But then the summer ended and I had to go. I know I promised that boy I'd come back and I wanted to so badly, the moment the car started to drive away from him and camp rock the hole started to come back. I promised that boy I'd come back because I wanted to come back. I wanted to be whole again. But my dad had other plans for me. He made me spend my summers at home while I studied hard for pointless exams and stupid little tests. I hated it! He even tried to take music away from me, and I nearly let him too but then I realized the moment I began to play my music, wither it was singing or playing softly on an instrument, it filled the hole. Not all the way, that was something only that little boy could do, but enough for me to be happy for once in my life." She finally tore her gaze away from the floor and onto Shane's eyes, "but I did keep my word. I didn't stop thinking about you Shane."

For the first time in the past 7 years Shane was speechless. How could he reply to that? He starred back at Mitchie as a tear spilled from her eyes and slid slowly down her cheek. His face began to soften into an expression of frustration. Why couldn't she have told him that 6 years ago? Why _now_ did he have to find her again? Just as he had finally started to stop thinking about her, why now? They stood starring at each other for a few moments, neither one of them daring to break the silence or the connection they had with their eyes. As Shane looked into Mitchie's eyes he realized something. Her eyes still had that slight hint of a dark emerald green that when he was 12 used to make his heart skip a beat. Now instead of skipping, his heart began to race faster, threaten to jump out of his chest. He began to feel…lust, desire for her. He suddenly realized how close they were standing.

Shane had his palms pressed against the light blue walls, while Mitchie stood between them. Shane's chest was pressed tight against Mitchie's and their lips were only an inch or two away, their noses brushing slightly as they both breathed.

His eyes slowly dropped from her eyes to her light pink and glossy lips before returning back to her eyes.

Mitchie starred back at him as she saw the lust beginning to fill them. She slowly found herself leaning in, edging her way to Shane's lips. Shane could fell Mitchie's breath against his lips as she got closer to him. He drew in a deep breath as he slowly inhaled her sent, he wanted…no, needed her.

He couldn't hold himself back as he closed the gap between them quickly as he pressed his lips against her's, softly moving them in time with his own pace.

* * *

**hey guys!**

**so...what'cha think? i like this chapter i think, i think i described it...better then i normally do. not great, but better.**

**i'm SOOO sorry for the long wait, meaning how for the first 3 chapters i posted one everyday now this one comes out...a week later? well, a long time. but i've been busy with christmas, my birthday (the 29th december) but most of my time was taken up by my dad. He's been out of the country for about 9 months or so, well, techniclly about 2 years but he kept coming back to visit on mine or my little sister's birthday's. so he came back and he's been spending a lot of time with me and my sister...don't get me wrong, i LOVE my dad so much and i'm so happy he's back but that just meant i didn't upload this.**

**so, enough of my life story.**

**OH, THANK YOU GUYS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! i mean, i've posted 3 chapters and i already have 19 reviews! i thourght i'd only get about 10, so WOW. **

**how about trying to get to 25 reviews this time?**

**love melodie.**

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

The moment Shane's lips pressed against her's, Mitchie reacted. Moving her lips along in harmony with his fast and eager pace. Their bodies seemed to become one as they pushed more onto each other, closing any gap that could had been left there. Mitchie brought her hands up and knotted them into Shane's perfectly soft black hair, her fingers grabbing handfuls as Shane began to kiss her harder. His tongue slipped in-between Mitchie's thick glossy lips and pressed hard against Mitchie's tongue, after using his tongue to explore her mouth.

Shane couldn't believe what was happening. His body was tangled up with the one girl he promised to stay away from. The one and only girl to break his heart. The one girl he promised himself that he'd hate for as long as he lived. But here he was, kissing her with as much passion and anger as he could. Shane began to push more on Mitchie's body, causing her back to press harder against the wooden wall. Mitchie let out a slight moan into Shane's mouth as she slammed into the wall, the sound making Shane's hormones go into over load. Shane dropped his hands down to her waist, his hands curving around her curves. _Her perfect curves_, he mentally corrected himself. The bottom of Mitchie's tank top was lifted softly exposing that small ring of bronze skin that drove Shane crazy, and now was no exceptions either. Her warm skin tingled against his fingers as he slid his hands up her skin, lifting her shirt higher.

As she felt his smooth hands glide against her skin she began to get scarred. The farthest she ever got with a boy was kissing Shane on the lips before leaving 7 years ago. Every boy she's ever had a crush on thought she was invisible. No matter how obvious she tried to be. As she was reminiscing about all her past failures she felt Shane's hand fiddling with the top of her black lace bra. She felt his soft finger tips brush against the skin at the top of her bra, sending shivers down her spin as he did so. Ignoring how much she didn't want to, she pulled away from Shane, earning herself a confused look from the rock star.

"What's wrong?" he asked somewhat breathlessly, she could hear the desire that filled his words but she forced herself to blank it out.

"I-I can't do this." She whispered slightly embarrassed, "I don't know how."

Shane smirked at how cute she was as she avoided all eye contact with him, "Me eith-" he stopped himself as he decided he'd try a different way, so instead of admitting that he didn't know either he chose to bring back that faking Shane, "I'll guide you through it."

"Yo-you've done this before?"

Shane hesitated a moment then shrugged effortlessly, "loads of times."

Something about those words stung Mitchie inside. She pushed against his chest and wiggled her way around his toned body so she was standing a few steps away, adjusting her shirt back to normal again, "you know what Shane? It's late. I think you should go now." She started to head towards the door when she felt his hand grab her arm. She turned around to face him again, "I said, I think it's time to go."

"I heard you but I wasn't finished." He replied, getting slightly annoyed at Mitchie for pushing him away.

"Yeah, but I was. You came here to find out the truth not to try and score with me! I'm not that kinda girl and I never will be so if that's all your intentions are then I think it's best to just ignore each other from now on."

Shane was shocked but he was even more anger, he released her arm and stormed out of her cabin, not saying a word to her.

Mitchie watched after him, somewhat shocked. _All he wanted was to get laid!? Wow, I'm so stupid! Of course that's what he wants; he's __**Shane grey**__ for crying out loud!_ She

Shoke her head and let out a disappointed sigh as she grabbed her pajamas and headed to the bathroom to get changed.

* * *

The next morning Caitlin woke up to the sound of her phone-alarm, loudly blasting out "Tic Tok" by Kesha.

"_Woke up in the morning feeling like P-Diddy…"_

But unlike most days where she would quickly turn it off and jump out of bed, today she didn't move. She just laid there starring at the wood logged ceiling; she wasn't looking forward to today. Okay, she was looking forward to all her lessons but she wasn't looking forward to seeing Mitchie and Nate. She spent most of last night imagining everything that could have happened when Nate walked Mitchie to her cabin.

_Nate slowly slipping his fingers into Mitchie's hand. Sitting by the lake as Mitchie leaned her head on his shoulder and he rest's his arm on her shoulders. They both stop back at Nate's cabin as he softly sings to her. _But the one thing that she imagined at the end of every one was; _Mitchie thanking Nate for walking her back by leaning forward and planting a kiss on those kissable lips. _

Caitlin locked her eyes closed as she pulled the pillow from under her head and covered her face.

"CAITLIN TURN THAT CRAP OFF, I NEED AT _**LEAST**_ 9 HOURS OF SLEEP TO LOOK AS AMAZING AS I ALWAYS DO!" an annoyed/annoying voice shouted from the bed opposite her called. Caitlin rolled her eyes at her bitchy roommate and reached her hand over to her bedside table, stretching her fingers out to grab her phone but instead of turning it off she only turned it up.

Her roommate, Tess Tyler let out a annoyed groan and sat up straight, pulling her eye mask off her eyes and glaring over at Caitlin's bed, "I knew you were VERY under educated but now you've just proven to me that your dumb shit."

Caitlin shut her eyes before replying, "I'm not the blond one here."

Tess let out a gasp, bring her newly manicured hand up to her lips, "you're so lucky it's early or else I'd _so_ have a come back to that."

"Wow Tess, I'm so scarred." Caitlin shoke her head and sat up, grabbing the first clothes she could grab and walked into the bathroom.

"I was going in there!" Tess shouted through the door.

"Well tough!"

* * *

Mitchie had been sitting at the empty table for over 10 minutes, slowly eating her big blueberry muffin before Jason and Nate sat down in front of her.

"Thank goodness, I thought you two and Caitlin had died in some horrible earthquake or something!" Mitchie joked shooting them both a smile.

But Jason didn't pick up the joke and stood up franticly screaming, "EARTHQUAKE!"

Nate grabbed his arm quickly and pulled him back down next him, "shut up Jase, she was kidding."

Jason let out a breath and shoke his head in Mitchie's direction, "you shouldn't kid about a thing like that or when there is an earthquake I won't believe you"

Mitchie let out a soft giggle under her breath as she nodded at him, "right, sorry Jason. I'm remember that next time." she saw Nate from the corner of her eye barely cracking a smile so she turned to him; "you okay Nate?"

Nate broke his locked gaze that he had on the window and quickly turned to her, forcing a smile, "yeah I'm fine. I didn't sleep much last night."

Mitchie shot him a concerned smile, "if you're really tired you could tell brown and ask if you could skip out of teaching today."

Nate shoke his head slowly, "nah. I'll be fine."

Mitchie could hear in his voice that, that was a lie but before she could ask him about it Caitlin sat down beside her with an apple in her hand. She wasn't wearing as bright clothes as she had been wearing yesterday and her hair just looked like she quickly pulled a brush through it instead of spending some time putting in her flawless curls. In face, she looked as if she couldn't care less. She was wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with a dark purple jumper that had a bright picture of a rainbow embroidered over her left breast and a pair of black and yellow trainers. She had pulled her hair into a lazy side ponytail that was slightly wavy from yesterday's curls.

"Whoa Caite, what's up?" Mitchie asked as she toke in how he friend looked.

Caitlin shrugged as she toke a bite of her rosy red apple. Chewing loudly.

Mitchie looked at her slightly shocked. This wasn't the same Caitlin she met two evening's ago, she wasn't nearly as jumpy as then. Once Caitlin had swallowed her mouthful she spoke, her voice coming out flat, "so what happened yesterday?"

Mitchie was taken back by her question. Did she know what happened between her and Shane? She mentally shoke herself, _your just being paranoid,_ She told herself. Mitchie drew in a deep breath, "when?"

Caitlin looked at her, "when Nate and you walked back to your cabin, anything happen?" she tried to make her voice sound happy, more like a nosey friend then a jealous fan. Caitlin knew that she was over reacting, she knew that Nate didn't even know how she felt about him but Mitchie did.

Nate who had just taken his Ipod from his pocket while he tuned out of the conversation finally stopped what he was doing to look at Mitchie, awaiting what she would say.

Mitchie let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and smiled at Caitlin, "nothing happened. We talked and we walked that's about it, right Nate?" She looks over at Nate who's face drop's but he nods, "yeah, that it."

But that wasn't it to Nate. He remembered so much more, like the way his heart nearly jumped out of chest as he put his arm over Mitchie's shoulder's as he comforted he and he remembered the way he had to catch his breath when the sun bounced off the lake and onto her face, glowing it in a way that no one will ever see in the normal day light.

After Mitchie's reply Caitlin felt as if a very large weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She shot Mitchie a smile and looked at her half eaten muffin, "can I have some? I hate apples but all the food was gone."

Mitchie smiled at her friend and pushed her muffin over to her, "we'll swap, I like apples." Caitlin nodded as her smile grew and gave Mitchie her apple. Caitlin started to get very hot in the larger jumper and pulled it off and over her head reviling her bright pink vest shirt with a picture of a very colorful cupcake and the words, **"make cupcakes, not war**_**"**_ on the front. Mitchie let out a little giggle as Caitlin turned back into the hyper girl she met 2 evening's ago.

* * *

**i didn't re-read this so it more then likely sucks BAD!**

**lol, HEY! i'm soooo sorry i didn't upload and i'm not going to lie to you, i haven't been to busy i've just been doing other stuff and i forgot. SO what do you think of this chapter? And who's your fave character so far? Mines Mitchie. lol.**

**THANK YOU FOR THE 28 REVIEWS!! maybe 35? please? =D**

**Melodie, xoxox **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mitchie enters a large wooden cabin that she could remember from when she came here 7 years ago as if it was yesterday. She had to admit, this was her favorite class; singing. She remembered the first time she came into this cabin. Brown was teaching and he wanted to hear everyone's voice. So he asked who would want to go first and nearly everyone's hand was in the air, except Mitchie's…and Shane's. They both weren't confident in themselves or their voices…another thing that made them get along so well together. Brown's eyes flicked between the two of them before finally settling on Mitchie. And even though she was so nervous, worried that everyone will laugh at her, she wowed everyone…especially Shane.

But this year was going to be different. She wasn't going to show them that she was scared because, sure she is scared but she was determined to come across confident and strong...the complete opposite to the person she always tries to hide.

When she walked in she excepted to find brown sitting there in the big wooden chair at the front waiting for the class to come in, but instead she found Nate placing a pile of papers onto the desk, looking un-usually nervous. She looked around the class and saw that she was the only camper to arrive yet so she walked over to Nate and smiled at him, "Hey, teach."

Nate didn't hear anyone enter so her voice made him jump a little, he looked up at her and smiled slightly, "Sorry, didn't hear you come in. Hey, Mitch."

Mitchie smile grew slightly on her lips, "I didn't know you were teaching this class. I thought Brown was."

Nate nodded his head, "yeah, he normally does but he said now that me, Jason and Shane was here he could have a rest while we teach the classes. Shane got dance glass, I got singing and Jason….well, even though we gave him musical class, where you play guitar and drums and stuff he refused to teach it and chose to teach the younger campers."

Mitchie let out a slight giggle, the sound making the hairs on the back of Nate's neck stand on end. He hated himself for feeling this way towards Mitchie but he couldn't help himself, she had that effect on him. He toke a deep breath, "Mitch, why don't you sit down and wait for the others to come?"

Mitchie smiled slightly, "wow, you actually sound like a real teacher." She winked at him before turning around and making her way to a wooden chair, just as a few more campers walk into the room, including Caitlin who takes a seat next to Mitchie.

* * *

Everyone in the class clapped politely as Tess bowed in front of the class, totally in love with being the centre of attention. She had just finished singing "Too cool" and passing it off as if she wrote it when everyone knew that she more then likely got help from her mum's- TJ Tyler – personal song writer.

Nate forced himself not to roll her eyes as she sat down in her seat again, swinging her hips in a un-natural walk. "Okay, who want's to go next?"

Hands raised quickly, one of which being Mitchie. She knew she didn't want to go first but she didn't mind going second. Nate saw how eager she looked and pointed to her. Shooting her a smile as she stood up and walked to the front of the class. She takes a deep breath and just before she was about to sing the cabin door opens causing her to stop and look at who walked in.

Shane looked up from his folder and noticed the class, he shook his head when he spotted Mitchie, "Hey Nate, Brown said cause I don't have to teach any dance classes today that I should come and help you."

Nate held in a sigh of disappointment but nodded anyways, putting on a fake smile, "okay sure, at the moment we're just going through all the campers and hearing them sing. You're welcome to watch."

Shane barely managed a nod but made his way over to Nate, leaning back against the desk and crossing his arms over his chest. He was in a really bad mood this morning, even for him. He looked at Mitchie and rolled his eyes, "go on then."

Mitchie glanced at Shane and suddenly she felt…bad? She caused him to be like this. It was her fault that he was such an asshole to everyone. And she didn't know why but she felt a strong ping of guilt in her gut as Shane narrows his eyes at her. Her originally plan was to sing one of her favorite songs, 'daughter's' by John Mayer but then she remembered a song she wrote 3 summers ago. It was kinda ruff around the edges but now would be a great time to sing it. She draws in a deep breath as the first line flows beautifully off her tongue and filling the room with her amazingly strong voice:

"**Broken hearts and last goodbyes,  
Restless nights but lullabies,  
Helps make this pain go away.  
I realize I let you down,  
Told you that I'd be around,  
Building up the strength just to say.**

I'm sorry.  
For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep.  
You told me,  
This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay.  
But your already on your way.

Filled with sorrow, filled with pain,  
Knowing that I am to blame,  
For leaving your heart out in the rain.  
And I know your gonna walk away,  
eave me with the price to pay,  
But 'fore you go I wanted to say

Yeah!

That I'm sorry  
For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep  
You told me  
This time is the last time that I will ever beg you to stay.  
But you're already on your way."

For the second time, in this room, she wowed everyone. She knew that all the people who she never talked to would judge her before she opened her mouth and it was nice to know that she had that affect on people. But she didn't wow anyone more then she wowed Shane and Nate.

Nate was so taken back by how amazing her voice was. That was the first time he had ever heard her sing and now he knew what he was missing. And that song, she put so much emotion into every line that you would have thought it happened to you. But the one thing about that song that kind of bugged him a little was the lyrics. Even though they were very clever, he knew straight away who they were about. He turned his head to look at Shane.

Shane, for the second time in the last 7 years, he was speechless. He knew she was good, he remembered all the times they used to sit by the lake and sing but that was when she was 10. She was 17 now and, even though he didn't think it could be possible, her voice had gotten better. And just like Nate he knew exactly who that song was written about. A tiny, locked away part of him wanted to walk over to Mitchie and pull her into his arms, stroking her hair and whispering _"I forgive you"_ But a much larger part of him was telling him to make an excuse and get the hell out of there! [[Any guesses on what voice he listened to?]]

Shane refused to make eye contact with Mitchie as she looked over at him with hope in her eyes. He turned to Nate, "you know what, I think I'd rather help Jason" with that said he stormed out of the cabin full of campers. Not bothering to spare one glance at Mitchie.

* * *

The sun was just setting when Mitchie walked, guitar in hand, to the lake. She promised herself that she'd come back there. If it was to look at the water while listening to her Ipod or if it was to sing a song, she just knew she had to come back. The thing that made Mitchie so…connected to the lake was the idea of freedom. The idea that this is one place where the only thing that mattered was music. No school, no family, no bullies…just music.

She had the path memorized and as she turned down the dirt path towards the deck she realized she wasn't the only one who wanted to spend time at the lake.

A voice carried through the trees and hit Mitchie with such, familiarity that it was hard to ignore. She knew she had heard that voice before, she tried to rack her brain and then she thought of it.

She walked down the path and stood at the end of the dock, knowing if she walks on the dock they we'll hear her, she toke a deep breath and spoke softly, "you never told me what you thought of the song."

Shane stopped singing and turned his head in the direction of Mitchie, his eyes narrowing into a half-hearted glare, "Go away Torres."

* * *

**_Hello my lovely readers!_**

**_I don't like this chapter at all, it's rushed and really short but oh well! _**

**_sorry it toke so long i've been REALLY busy with school and other boring things like that. OH, have i ever mentioned that i love you guys? No? well then i'm telling you now: I LOVE YOU GUYS! i can't believe i have 40 reviews on this. i'm really shocked, more shocked thinking people actually LIKE this. I don't. lol._**

**_Oh, random question: Who has heard the song Make A Wave by joe jonas and demi lovato? Isn't it just the cutest thing ever. They need to realize right now that they are made for each other. and if you haven't heard the song, then what the hell are you waiting for?_**

**_=D_**

**_melodie_**

**_xox_**


End file.
